


Canadian Tuxedo

by bloodyfingerling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Denim, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfingerling/pseuds/bloodyfingerling
Summary: Bagaimana secarik kain biru gelap bisa membuat Miya Osamu terlihat gagah menakutkan, seksi memabukkan sekaligus manis menggemaskan di saat yang bersamaan? Semakin Rintarou memikirkannya, hati dan selangkangannya dibuat berkecamuk.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Canadian Tuxedo

**Author's Note:**

> Another crossposting fanfic aku dari akun sebelah. Seperti yang sudah kubilang, sedang proses pindah rumah. Tujuannya demi belajar bikin konten yang lebih savvy dan asoy. Kalau kalian pernah baca fic ini di FFn, yaudah. Toh bloodyfingerling di AO3 dan fajrikyoya di FFn itu orang yang sama HAHAHAHAH.

Ada hal yang agak janggal di hati seorang Suna Rintarou perihal kawan lamanya.

Si bungsu Miya tidak berubah banyak sejak jaman SMA. Dia tetap tukang makan dan terlihat malas. Badannya terlihat lebih kencang, tidak padat gempal seperti saat ia masih menjadi opposite hitter kesayangan Inarizaki. Pada suatu rutinitas menjemukan di usianya yang menjelang 23, Rintarou mencari kontak Osamu dan mengajaknya makan malam.

'Minum?' Begitu tanyanya pada kolom cakap di layar ponsel.

'Boleh'.

Maka disinilah mereka berdua. Tujuannya sebuah kelab malam yang punya tempat duduk di area _rooftop_. Rintarou datang menjemput Osamu di apartemennya, mereka berkendara naik mobil dengan percakapan tanpa jeda. Topiknya macam-macam, seperti bagaimana kisah asmara sang kakak dengan matahari Miyagi yang sekarang jadi rekan setimnya di Black Jackals. Bohong kalau Osamu tidak banyak campur tangan soal hubungan cinta kembarannya. Atsumu berjibaku dengan LDR: 17.000 km lebih, terpisah samudra, benua dan zona waktu. Tapi Osamu juga adalah orang yang paling bahagia saat Hinata pulang ke Jepang, dan memberitahu bahwa ia akan tinggal bersama Atsumu. Atau soal karir mereka berdua. Tahun lalu, Rintarou memutuskan menggantung karirnya sebagai atlet voli professional. Ayahnya meninggal dunia, dan ia punya dua adik yang masih kecil yang membutuhkannya sebagai wali sekaligus tulang punggung. Rintarou meninggalkan kecintaannya pada voli demi menyokong keluarga. Kini ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan periklanan sebagai art director. Rintarou tidak menyesal, karena ia tetap mengejar cita-citanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ada kalanya hidup memang bertingkah kejam, dan Rintarou hanya tidak ingin hidup berlaku kejam pada keluarganya.

"Kedaimu bagaimana?" Tanya Rintarou.

"Ramai. Aku baru buka 2 cabang di Sendai, satu kedai di Tokyo Seaworld baru selesai dipugar agar lebih besar." Osamu mengulum senyum. "Pekan lalu, Kita-san membawa neneknya jalan-jalan ke Tokyo untuk lihat kedai baru."

"Aku belum sempat ketemu Kita-san." Rintarou membalas. "Ia sempat menelponku beberapa waktu lalu. Katanya barangkali saudaraku atau teman ada yang mau jadi bawahannya bekerja di sawah."

"Kita-san baru saja beli tanah lagi. 16 hektar." Osamu melambai pada seorang pelayan. "Aku mau _guiness_ super dingin."

"Dua." Rintarou menyahut. "Kau mau pesan makanan, barangkali?"

" _Chicken wings_ , dua porsi."

Osamu masih tetap Osamu yang doyan makan. Rintarou tersenyum, merogoh saku dan memantik rokok. Osamu menolak ketika ditawari. Udaranya sedang enak. Rintarou melirik gerombolan gadis-gadis seksi berpulas riasan yang melenggang masuk dengan indahnya. Rintarou dan Osamu cuma duduk berdua di meja yang mungkin cukup untuk berdelapan. Ide laknat untuk mengajak geng gadis seksi itu bergabung sempat terlintas di benaknya, lalu ia kembali teringat bahwa yang diajaknya minum hari ini adalah Osamu.

Oh, iya. Beda dengan kembarannya yang sangat menjual rupa fisik dan kharisma dalam menggaet pasangan (Atsumu adalah fuckboy kelas kakap sebelum akhirnya dibuat mabuk kepayang dan bertekuk lutut pada si imut mantan Karasuno no.10. Cinta buta bahkan membuatnya pindah haluan tanpa ragu), Osamu bukan pemain cinta. Ia pernah pacaran beberapa kali ketika SMA, saat masih kuliah, saat merintis bisnis, dan semuanya kandas. Padahal mantan-mantannya terbilang cantik dan baik. Osamu bukan tipikal laki-laki bajingan yang selangkangannya tak tahu adab. Ia sopan dan lembut. Rekan-rekan tim Inarizaki tak pernah paham kenapa Osamu selalu senaas itu soal asmara.

"Osamu." Rintarou menghembuskan kabut nikotin. "Pacar? Tunangan?"

" _Zero_." Jawabnya polos. Ia bergumam terima kasih pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Jadi aku tak perlu tidur di sofa kalau menginap ditempatmu, eh?" Rintarou tertawa, mendentingkan gelasnya ke milik Osamu. " _Kampai_."

Bir ditenggak, kabut tipis mengepul setelahnya dari bibir Rintarou. Osamu menyesap birnya dalam diam hingga habis. Ia melambai pada seorang pelayan dan minta tambah segelas lagi.

"Kau tampaknya masih betah sendirian." Osamu menyeka bibirnya.

"Kadang-kadang kalau butuh." Rintarou membentuk gestur menelpon dengan jemarinya.

"Apa? Kau pesan lonte yang datang seperti _pizza delivery_?" Osamu mengerenyit.

"Nggak gitu konsepnya, bodoh." Rintarou tergelak. "Ada dating apps, kan. Aku menyetel karakterku disana sebagai pencari teman bobo hore aja."

Osamu menggedikkan bahunya. "Apa rasanya melakukan hubungan seks dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai?"

"Enak." Rintarou menyesap birnya. "Kau tidak pernah melakukannya?"

"Pernah. Semua dengan pacar yang sudah jadi mantan." Osamu menjawab apa adanya. "Dan dengan 'Tsumu."

Rintarou tersedak mendengar kalimat tersebut. Birnya muncrat dari hidung. Osamu apa tadi? Tsumu yang dia maksud itu Miya Atsumu kembarannya, kan? Apa ada orang lain yang dia panggil Tsumu? Tampaknya tidak mungkin. Pasti objek pembicaraannya masih sang setter MSBY Black Jackals. Yah, Rintarou tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Miya kembar memang sangat menawan. Tapi mereka kan kembar identik. Kalaupun memang mereka berkomitmen melakukan _incest_ , tidakkah mereka jijk seakan sedang bercumbu dengan diri sendiri? Apakah ini narsisme dalam level yang tidak waras?

"Jangan berlagak kaget gitu, dong." Osamu mengulurkan kotak tisu. "Apa kau ini _homophobic_?"

"Nggak." Rintarou menyeka mulut dan hidungnya. "Mau cewek atau cowok, seks tetap seks. Nggak selalu dengan lawan jenis akan terasa enak, begitupun sebaliknya."

"Diplomatis sekali. Apa kau tidak mencoba jadi politikus saja?" Osamu terkekeh.

"Tapi tidak dengan saudara kandung. Kembar pula!" Pria bermanik giok itu mengecam. "Itu namanya sakit mental, Osamu. Kau pikir ini _Game of Thrones_?!"

"Habisnya, aku penasaran kenapa Shoyo selalu semanja itu sama Tsumu. Terlebih disaat mereka nginep bareng. Lalu si bangsat itu dengan bangga bilang 'soalnya Shoyo selalu kubuat puas'. Kucolok mulutnya Kembar untuk membuktikan omong kosongnya."

Rintarou menggaruk keningnya. Miya bersaudara selalu punya panggilan sayang tidak masuk akal untuk satu sama lain. Kadang mereka memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan kembar, mirror, _kagebushin_ , _dopplegangger_ , fotokopi, duplikat, cadangan, dan lain-lain yang Rintarou tidak tahu.

"Jadi..." Rintarou menaikkan sebelah alis dengan tatapan yang seakan minta konfirmasi.

Osamu terkekeh. "Mau kuhantam kerongkongannya sampai kayak apa pun dia menelan semuanya dengan bersih saat aku keluar."

"Terus?"

"Paling cium bibir." Osamu menyambar sepotong sayap ayam. "Sekali waktu aku pernah memergokinya menunggangi si pacar, tapi aku nggak bilang apa-apa. Kutonton saja mereka sampai beres diam-diam. Lawan mainnya Tsumu terlihat segar sekali saat lagi diaduk-aduk begitu."

"Kembaran biadab!" Rintarou tergelak. Ia membuntal secarik tisu bekas dan menimpuk kening Osamu. Si bungsu Miya hanya menyeringai tipis.

Osamu tergelak. Mereka kemudian pesan minum dan makan lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, klub mulai ramai. Musik mengalun semakin keras. Rintarou tahu bahwa Osamu sama kuat dengan dirinya dalam menenggak alkohol. Begitu ia menyadari bahwa itu sudah gelas ke 9 dari bir Osamu, Rintarou melambai pada seorang pelayan perempuan.

" _Grey Goose_ 1 botol. Bawakan es juga." Rintarou tersenyum tipis yang dibalas anggukan si pelayan. Ia kembali membawa dua gelas kosong, seember kecil es, semangkuk lemon iris dan sebotol minuman bening yang membuat Osamu bergumam senang.

" _Nee-san_ , ambilkan sebotol lagi." Osamu menyambar botol tersebut dan memeluknya. "Ini _Grey Goose_. Mana sudi aku berbagi?!"

"Oi!" Rintarou tertawa. "Kalau kita berdua sama-sama tewas nanti pulangnya gimana?!"

"Muntah aja dulu di parkiran. Pulangnya kalau sudah pagi. Berhenti di Lawson. Ngemil cantik. " Jawab Osamu santai.

"Terus lanjut sarapan ronde dua?" Rintarou melanjutkan. " _Waffle blueberry_ pakai ayam goreng?"

"Itu sih waktu pesta tahun baru kemarin, sialan!" Osamu terbahak-bahak. "Kau tidak ingat saat menuang _nigori_ sisa pesta ke dalam serealmu? Kau bilang karena warnanya sama dengan _almond milk_ yang biasa kau minum dari kulkasku?"

Tawa Rintarou membuncah. Osamu membuka botolnya dan menuangi gelas Rintarou hingga setengah penuh.

" _Kampai_." Si bungsu Miya mendentingkan botolnya ke gelas Rintarou dan menenggak langsung dengan nikmat.

Rintarou mengangkat gelas dan menyesapnya dengan santai. Sepasang cewek datang menghampiri meja mereka setelah berbincang dengan seorang _greeter_. Usut punya usut, ternyata kedua gadis ini tidak dapat tempat duduk dan sang _greeter_ menawarkan apakah Osamu dan Rintarou mau membagi separuh meja dan kursi yang mereka tempati. Dua orang pelayan sudah siap menggeser meja dan kursi kosong dari tempat kedua pemuda itu, lalu Rintarou melambai acuh.

"Nona-nona, kalau kalian mau kalian gabung saja dengan kami." Tawarnya dengan seringai tipis. "Kami tidak keberatan minum dengan teman baru."

Osamu menggeser posisi duduknya ke pojok agar gadis berkemeja hijau bisa duduk. Mereka berkenalan singkat. Gadis berkemeja hijau namanya Suzume, sementara kawannya yang bergaun merah satin dipanggil Rin.

"Rin?" Rintarou menggerling jahil. "Aku juga Rin. Rintarou."

" _Ganbare_ , Suna! Bentar lagi lucu." Osamu bertepuk tangan sambil melempar kalimat sarkas. "Selamat, debutmu sebagai komedian gagal total."

"Diam kau, badak bercula dua." Desis Rintarou.

Rin melirik canggung pada Rintarou yang duduk di pinggir dan dengan sengaja merentangkan kakinya menyilang. Gadis itu tak bisa lewat.

" _Sumimasen_." Gumamnya. "Geser sedikit, Rintarou-kun."

Rintarou menjulurkan lidahnya. " _Try me_."

Suna Rintarou cuma ingin bercanda. Kalaupun Rin si gadis mencebik atau tertawa, ia pasti akan berdiri dan membiarkannya duduk di pojok. Tidak terlintas di benak Rintarou bahwa Rin melangkahkan kakinya melewati tungkai Rintarou dan duduk di pangkuannya dan dengan berani menghadap Rintarou.

" _Sumimasen_..." Rin mengedip genit. Belahan gaunnya tinggi sekali sampai kulit mulus pahanya terpampang jelas menggiurkan. Gaun merah satin itu mencetak jelas lekuk tubuhnya.

Suna Rintarou terkikik. " _Nice try_."

* * *

Suzume dan Osamu cepat akrab. Gadis berkemeja hijau itu pesan sesuatu yang berwarna biru kehijauan. Mereka berdua membicarakan semacam game yang tidak dimainkan Rintarou. Gerak-geriknya normal. Osamu melipat kedua sikunya di meja dan sesekali menegak vodka.

Apa Rintarou juga harus mengobrol dengan Rin gadis?

"Rin-san." Rintarou menegak minumannya, lalu mengisinya kembali. "Nggak pegal duduk disini? Pahaku keras, kali."

"Pahamu keras tapi aman, kan?" Rin tersenyum miring. "Lebih aman dari mata dan tangan liar pada bajingan itu."

"Jadi aku terbilang jinak, ya?" Rintarou menyesap minumannya.

"Mmmm..." Rin memainkan kancing cardigan Rintarou dengan jemarinya yang panjang berpulas cat kuku berwarna rose gold. Ia menarikan sentuhannya di garis-garis wajah Rintarou "Lihat saja. Aku bisa mencabut bola matamu kalau kau macam-macam."

" _Kowai_..." Rintarou meneguk habis minumannya.

Suzume menarik Osamu ke lantai dansa begitu lagu favoritnya mengalun. Keduanya hilang timbul di kerumunan. Mereka berjingkrakan bersama beberapa tamu lain. Rintarou kembali memenuhi gelasnya, dan mengosongkannya lagi dalam beberapa tenggak. Netra gioknya masih mencari dimana si partner minum, jaga-jaga siapa tahu ia tak sengaja terlibat perkelahian. Osamu memang tenang dan dingin, namun tenaganya menakutkan. Miya bungsu memang agresif di lapangan saat masih menjadi atlet voli, hiperaktif dan lekas naik darah saat mabuk dan ultra agresif saat sudah terbakar amarah dan melayangkan tinju.

Waktu jaman kuliah Rintarou menemaninya bermalam di kantor polisi; Osamu mematahkan rahang seorang pemuda mabuk yang mengguyurnya dengan segelas bir. Alasannya sangat sepele: pacar si pelaku naksir berat pada Osamu yang kala itu mengenakkan jaket _denim_ , celana _jeans_ dan _platform boots_ warna putih. Si pelaku yang mabuk berat dibuat cemburu sehingga berbuat demikian. Pacar si korban melapor dan pihak keamanan menelpon polisi untuk melerai mereka.

Jika selera berpakaian seseorang bisa menjadi penyebab ditahan 1x 24 jam di kantor polisi adalah pernyataan yang mengada-ada, coba dipikir lagi.

Bagaimana caranya sehelai kain biru pekat bisa mendongkrak kharisma seorang Miya Osamu? Pundaknya yang kokoh dan punggungnya yang bidang membuat jaket denim terlihat seperti baju zirah ksatria jika Osamu yang mengenakannya. Ia terlihat gagah dan tangguh dengan setelan tersebut. Sosoknya yang jangkung semampai mungkin terlihat mengintimidasi. Namun begitu paras dinginnya meleleh oleh seulas senyum lembut yang mencerminkan hatinya, siapapun pasti dibuat jatuh hati. Kadangkala Osamu juga bisa begitu naif seperti anak-anak. Sebagai sahabat sejak SMA, Rintarou juga menyaksikan Osamu yang bertumbuh. Bagaimana ia menangis berpelukan dengan saudara kembarnya begitu mereka memenangkan posisi kedua di Interhigh di tahun kedua. Atau begitu frustasi dirinya saat mengemukakan pada si kembaran bahwa ia akan berhenti main voli setelah lulus. Banyak momen dimana Rintarou menjadi penonton dalam kisah hidup Osamu. Kadang menjadi pendamping emosional. Mereka tidak ada untuk satu sama lain dalam setiap keadaan, tapi masing-masing selalu mencari dan berusaha menjadi keberadaan yang dibutuhkan dalam setiap situasi.

Terdengar klise dan melodramatik. Sayangnya, ada rona lain dalam pikiran Rintarou ketika menyangkut Osamu. Perasaan janggal yang selalu ditepisnya dengan berbagai cara, salah satunya dengan menenggak dan menuang kembali cairan bening keras memabukkan. Bahkan dalam pikiran berkabut dan hati yang porak-poranda, wajah si bungsu Miya selalu terpatri di otaknya. Bukan Rintarou dibuat jijik dengan fakta bahwa ia punya ketertarikan lebih pada Osamu. Hanya saja, Rintarou tidak ingin merusak pertemanan mereka. Bisa jadi, perasaannya jadi tidak karuan karena sisa berkabung. Karena meninggalkan cita-cita demi penghasilan yang lebih stabil. Karena tidak ada lagi hal yang membuatnya terhibur dan tertarik selain seribu satu tingkah Miya Osamu.

Bedebah.

"Nnn...Rintarou-san..." Rin gadis membelai dagunya. "Haus banget, ya? Dari tadi minumnya buru-buru gitu."

Oh la la... saking larut dalam benaknya tentang Osamu, Rintarou sampai lupa dipangkuannya ada gadis seksi yang sejak tadi diacuhkannya. Rintarou bukan bocah bau kencur. Dia adalah lelaki yang cukup berpengalaman. Sejak si Rin gadis mendaki pangkuannya dengan sengaja, Rintarou bisa membacanya sangat jelas seperti papan _billboard_.

"Apa iya?" Rintarou mengguncang gelasnya. "Enak, sih. Mau?"

Rin gadis mengangguk. Tangannya yang lentik berpulas cat kuku meliuk nakal di lengan Rintarou. Pemuda bernetra giok itu mengisi gelasnya dan menyodorkannya pada si gadis. Rin tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya namun Rintarou malah menegaknya sampai tandas. Gadis itu mencebik kesal dan Rintarou menariknya mendekat, mencekokinya segelas vodka secara paksa dalam ciuman yang terasa dingin dan pahit. Rin gadis tercekat, mereguk dan terkesiap. Cairan keras leleh berantakan dalam ciuman mereka. Rintarou meraba lekukan payudara Rin gadis sambil pelan-pelan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau mengincarku sejak awal kan, hmm?" Rintarou berbisik nakal. Rabaannya berganti menjadi remasan merangsang. "... hayo ngaku... "

"Nnnn... " Rin menunduk, wajahnya mendadak sayu. Entah karena ciuman, sentuhan atau teguk minuman. "Sa... salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh terlihat seksi?"

"Aku juga laki-laki baik, kok." Rintarou membelai lekukan ramping gadis itu. " _Free trial_ cuma-cuma. Bisa di- _custom_ semaumu. Handal dalam _after care_ dan tidak akan mendadak _ghosting_ saat pagi."

Paham dengan kode menjurus dari Rintarou, si Rin gadis menggigit bibirnya. "Aku ingin _overnight trial_. Apakah temanmu bisa menjaga Suzume sampai rumah?"

"Bisa diatur—"

Tunggu sebentar.

Kemana botol _Grey Goose_ yang satu lagi? Osamu dan Suzume belum kembali dari lantai dansa. Rintarou tertegun kaku. Ia bahkan mengabaikan bagaimana bibir Rin gadis yang berpulas gincu menghujaninya wajah dan lehernya dengan ciuman penuh nafsu. Rin menarik dagu Rintarou dan meraup bibirnya, tetapi dengan lembut Rintarou melepaskannya.

"Hei, ada apa?" Tanya Rin gadis. "Apa aku terlalu buru-buru?"

"Tadinya aku punya sebotol lagi." Rintarou menunjuk botol _Grey Goose_ di meja yang tinggal separuh lebih sedikit. "Kenapa hilang, ya?"

"Oh, temanmu yang bongsor itu membawanya saat mengajak Suzume berdansa. Dia minum langsung dari botol! Liar banget! Suzume bisa menanganinya di kasur tidak ya, nanti?" Rin gadis terkikik.

Terakhir kali Osamu mabuk berat, ia menghajar seseorang sampai harus bermalam di kantor polisi.

Alarm di dalam kepalanya berbunyi heboh. Rin gadis terpekik ketika Rintarou merangkul pinggangnya dan berdiri, menggendong dan memindahkannya dari pangkuan nyaman menjadi duduk di atas meja. Suna Rintarou sempoyongan menerobos kerumunan dengan perasaan khawatir.

Semoga Miya Osamu yang mabuk belum menghajar siapa-siapa.

* * *

"Kau mau kuantar pulang?"

"Mmm!"

"Rileks, rileks..."

Dengan kesadaran berhamburan, Suna Rintarou berlari, berkeliling, menubruk banyak orang guna mencari dimana Osamu. Ia hilang ditelan kerumunan. Separuh putus asa, Rintarou menemukan seorang laki-laki mungil yang tampak agak berumur menepuk-nepuk punggung bidang berlapis jaket denim di dalam toilet laki-laki. Ada ceceran darah dan pecahan kaca di lantai. Laki-laki kecil itu membebat sehelai saputangan ke telapak tangan si pemuda berjaket _denim_.

"Osamu!" Rintarou berteriak. Ia buru-buru menghampiri si kawan akrab. "Kau kenapa?"

"Di... dia menolongku." Kata si laki-laki kecil. "Ada pria mesum yang menggencetku tadi. _Nii-san_ ini menolongku. Salah satu pukulannya meleset mengenai dinding cermin."

"Dimana mereka?" Tanya Rintarou.

"Sudah pergi." Ujarnya. "Dia temanmu?"

Rintarou mengangguk kaku. "Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Terima kasih."

Laki-laki kecil itu pamit pergi. Osamu sudah susah payah bersandar pada wastafel. Saputangan yang membebatnya basah oleh rembesan darah. Osamu menggerutu kesal dan berbalik, lalu oleng dan terjerembab di lantai. Rintarou berjongkok, menarik Osamu sampai berdiri dan memojokkannya di tembok.

"Oi, oi!" Rintarou membuka bebatan tangannya. Ada empat sobekan besar di telapak tangannya. Darahnya menggenang dan menetes, menguarkan amis bercampur bau tembaga. Osamu meringis keras saat Rintarou kembali mengencangkan bebat tangannya.

"Ayo pulang, pahlawan kesorean." Rintarou mengalungkan sebelah lengan Osamu di lehernya dan memapahnya berdiri. "Tanganmu butuh diobati."

"Suna, kakiku gemetar." Osamu mencicit.

"Iya, iya."

* * *

Osamu dapat 6 jahitan di tangannya. Dokter memberinya beberapa strip obat yang baru boleh dikonsumsi begitu mabuknya mereda. Rintarou yang sudah separuh sadar ikut masuk menunggui si dokter selesai memasangkan perban. Osamu tampak kusut. Celana _jeans_ dan jaket _denim_ yang dikenakannya kotor bernoda merah gelap. Rintarou mendekat dan kembali memapah Osamu berdiri, mengucapkan terima kasih dan melangkah keluar menuju parkiran rumah sakit. Keduanya duduk terdiam. Langit yang gelap mulai terlihat terang bercampur semburat oranye hangat.

"Suna." Osamu menoleh. "Ada bekas gincu di di kerahmu."

"Ada bekas darah di jaketmu." Rintarou menjawab sarkas.

"Terus?"

Suna Rintarou lantas mengemudi menuju tempat tinggal si Miya bungsu tanpa menjawab. Ia tidak habis pikir bahwa Osamu bisa bertindak seperti protagonis komik shonen. Ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri demi menolong orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Entah itu sikap baik atau cuma kebodohan murni. Sementara si objek dalam benak Rintarou dengan polosnya tertidur mendengkur seperti seekor kucing besar berbulu lebat.

Rintarou masih tidak habis pikir.

Bagaimana secarik kain biru gelap bisa membuat Miya Osamu terlihat gagah menakutkan, seksi memabukkan sekaligus manis menggemaskan di saat yang bersamaan? Semakin Rintarou memikirkannya, hati dan selangkangannya dibuat berkecamuk.

"Osamu." Rintarou mematikan mesin dan membuka lock pintu. "Sudah sampai."

"Nnn." Osamu mengangguk lesu. "Mau sarapan dirumahku? Sekalian mandi gitu, mungkin?"

"Boleh."

* * *

Bagaimana semua ini terjadi?

Osamu limbung tersungkur usai menanggalkan alas kaki. Rintarou menariknya berdiri dan menyandarkannya di tembok. Mabuk dan kurang darah membuatnya lunglai tak bertenaga. Wajah sayu Osamu di hadapannya. Matanya yang besar dan hooded, lalu alisnya yang tebal dan hidungnya yang mencuat. Rintarou mendekatkan wajahnya dan melekatkan bibirnya pada belahan bibir Osamu. Ciuman yang terasa begitu alamiah, seakan keduanya saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Begitu tautannya terputus, Rintarou kembali menciumnya. Ia meremas jaket _denim_ Osamu dan menariknya menuju kamar. Rintarou hafal diluar kepala denah tempat ini. Osamu sudah tinggal disini sejak lulus SMA, dan Rintarou adalah orang kedua yang menjadi pengunjung tetap selain Atsumu.

Rintarou kehabisan akal.

Ia bahkan tidak melawan ketika Osamu mendorongnya. Rintarou jatuh terduduk di ranjang. Pandangan mata si bungsu Miya keruh, namun perasaan apa yang tercermin dari sana tak dapat terlihat jelas. Rintarou mengulurkan tangannya, melepas kancing celana jeans, risleting emasnya dan selapis katun tipis dibaliknya, lalu menariknya turun sebatas lutut. Pemandangan paha kencang kuning gading dan belalai merah keunguan bongsor membuat pemuda sipit bernetra giok itu menggigit bibirnya sejenak dan berkenalan dengan sisi jantan Osamu melalui ciuman dan jilatan lembut.

Miya Osamu berdiri mematung, menunduk memandangi kawan akrabnya memberikan racapan dengan sukarela. Geli-geli aneh yang terasa hangat dan basah menghantarkan lonjakan eksitasi ke seluruh tubuh Osamu. Rintarou mengencangkan hisapannya begitu merasa Osamu mulai menegak. Sebelah tangannya yang sehat membelai kening Rintarou. Jemarinya menyusup di belahan poni Rintarou. Osamu menjambak sahabat karibnya dan mengayuh pinggulnya membombarbir mulut si pemilik. Suaranya yang dalam dan berat berubah menjadi desahan lirih manis yang susah payah diredam dalam gigitan bibir. Osamu mengejang dengan geraman panjang. Rintarou dicekoki lahar hangat asin sampai pangkal tenggorokan.

"Osa—"

Rintarou dibuat tidak berkutik. Kali ini Osamu yang meraup bibirnya. Ia dihempaskan ke ranjang saat si bungsu Miya yang bongsor dan kokoh menanggalkan sisa-sisa bajunya. Tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Osamu mencium sisi dagu Rintarou.

"Aku melihatmu ciuman dengan Rin perempuan." Bisiknya lirih, sapuan tipis ciuman lembut masih dinikmati Rintarou. "Suzume-san menyuruhku jangan lihat. Tapi sudah terlanjur."

Rintarou memejamkan matanya, melirih pelan ketika tangan Osamu yang sehat membelai pinggang Rintarou.

"Rin memang seksi, sih."

"Tidak seseksi yang kau kira." Rintarou mendengus. "Aku sudah hilang selera saat menyentuhnya. Cewek agresif biasanya ti—"

"Bukan dia." Osamu menyela. "Rin, maksudku kau. Suna Rintarou."

Rintarou terbelalak kaget. "Hey, aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu biseks."

"Aku juga tidak." Osamu menarik lepas kausnya, menampakkan pada Rintarou tubuh kokoh yang lekuknya serupa pahatan pada patung marmer dewa Yunani. Osamu terlihat lebih menggairahkan jika tiada busana yang membalutnya. "Tidak sampai aku melihat kau mencumbu perempuan itu."

"Oya?" Rintarou beringsut bangun, memilih duduk bersandar meski Osamu masih mengungkuhnya dari atas. "Kau tidak terangsang karena keseksian si Rin cewek?"

"Tidak." Osamu menggenggam tangan Rintarou, membiarkannya menyentuh tubuhnya. "Aku awalnya mabuk dan berdansa dengan Suzume-san. Lalu menontonmu mencumbu perempuan itu. Tampaknya nikmat sekali. Aku jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak, dan...dan..."

"Kau meninju kaca dinding toilet?" Terka Rintarou. Ia mengusap sayang pipi Osamu. "Laki-laki yang di toilet itu bilang kau menolongnya."

"Omong kosong." Osamu mendengus. "Si banci itu dipepet om-om mesum. Aku hanya kesal karena saat lihat mereka, aku membayangkan..." Suara Osamu mengecil, ciut karena malu dan gengsi. "...aku melakukannya... denganmu... "

"Hah?" Rintarou terperangah. Ia tergelak pelan dan mengusap perban di tangan Osamu. "Jadi kau tidak membela atau menolongnya?"

"Aku kesal sekali. Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh... ukh... saking salah tingkah aku sampai memukul kaca... "

Rintarou menarik Osamu yang meringkuk malu dalam dekapannya. Ia menciumi kening dan wajahnya, lalu mencium tangan Osamu yang diperban.

"Tidak perlu membayangkan." Rintarou mengecup ujung telinga Osamu. "Kita lakukan saja."

"Tapi... " Osamu menunduk, menatap pola pada seprainya.

"Kau tidak seks dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai?" Rintarou menerka. "Astaga, ahaha. Miya Osamu. Aku ini kawan lamamu. Aku menyukaimu sejak kau masih berseragam Inarizaki. Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku dalam konteks yang kau mau, tidak masalah. Tapi aku bisa memberimu cinta, memberimu kepuasan. Memberikan apapun yang kau mau."

Rintarou tidak mendorong Osamu, melainkan menyangga kepalanya dan merebahkannya dengan lembut. Rintarou membongkar pakaiannya perlahan, seakan tengah menggoda Osamu. Kepalanya menengadah, lenguhan nikmat lolos dari bibirnya saat tangan Rintarou berpegang pada lekukan panggulnya, ketika mulutnya kembali merayu selangkangan Osamu. Si bungsu Miya menggelinjang, tak pernah mendapat racapan senikmat itu bahkan dari mulut perempuan-perempuan yang pernah dikencaninya.

Suna Rintarou benar-benar menakutkan!

"Uhmm..." Rintarou mencium pucuk penis Osamu, berganti melayaninya dengan tangan. "Kau tipe yang gampang _on_ lagi meski sudah keluar sekali, ya?"

"Tampaknya." Osamu tersenyum kaku. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku _slow starter_." Rintarou mendaki naik, menggesekkan perkakasnya pada milik si lawan main. Osamu bisa merasakan kejantanan Rintarou perlahan mengeras dan berdenyut hangat. "... pemanasannya panjang, dan lebih suka main lembut. Tempoku lambat tapi aku kuat beronde-ronde."

"Wah..." Osamu ragu-ragu membelai sisi tubuh Rintarou, berusaha menyamankan dirinya dengan sentuhan intim si kawan dekat. Pinggulnya balas mengayuh. "Berapa banyak lawan yang kau buat klepek-klepek dengan gaya mainmu?"

"Lebih banyak dari yang bisa kuhitung." Rintarou terkekeh. "Dan mudah bosan dengan satu lawan main."

"Dasar bajingan."

" _Sankyuu_." Rintarou merunduk, memberi kecupan di ceruk bahu Osamu. Tangannya meraba dada si Miya bungsu dan memuntir putingnya. "Tapi kau, Osamu... mustahil aku bosan denganmu."

"Kenapa?" Nafas Osamu berantakan. Pinggulnya mengayuh lebih cepat, Rintarou mengerang tipis karena digerus nafsu.

"Aku memujamu dalam pikiranku, dalam sadar dan mimpiku. Dalam setiap waktu kita bersama. Dalam setiap persetubuhanku dengan orang lain. Kau candu untukku. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa bosan?"

Osamu terkekeh. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. "Buaya darat kelas berat. Sedang _horny_ saja kata-katamu puitis sekali."

"Tolong ingatkan aku untuk memukulmu nanti ya, brengsek." Rintarou menggigit gemas puting Osamu.

Rintarou membelai lekuk pinggang Osamu. Ia dan kembarannya punya postur yang sama—pundak dan pinggul yang lebar dengan pinggang sempit bak jam pasir. Ia meremas bokong padat Osamu dan menyusupkan jemarinya perlahan, melonggarkan akses sempit yang awalnya cuma sekedar objek fantasi tak senonoh di kepalanya. Osamu hanya mendesah, pasrah ketika pahanya dikangkangi dan direnggangkan. Reaksinya malu-malu mau. Rintarou menyeringai tipis ketika tak sengaja melihat _tube_ vaselin di atas nakas Osamu.

"Aku pernah lihat iklan ini di TV." Ucapnya sambil mengambil benda itu. "Apa ini rahasia alis tebalmu dan kembaranmu?"

"Apa _vaselin_ bisa bikin alis tebal?" Osamu mengerenyit bingung. "Aku menggunakannya untuk mengobati luka bakar dan pecah-pecah di bibir, tangan dan telapak kaki."

"Katanya. Tapi aku menggunakannya untuk hal lain." Rintarou mencolek segumpal besar gel pekat transparan tersebut. " _Vaselin_ terasa lembut dan nggak gampang kering. Cocok untuk gaya mainku."

Osamu mengerenyit ketika Rintarou kembali beraksi. Si pemain utama yang sedang tumben-tumbennya tidak sabar langsung pasang posisi dan menerobos tanpa aba-aba. Osamu berteriak pias. Alis tebalnya bertaut lekat. Sensasi legit menjepit dubur Osamu di kemaluannya membuat Rintarou menggigil. Perbuatannya sekarang mematahkan semua ucapannya soal pemain cinta yang lembut dalam berintim. Karena, belum pernah ia menjadi sebuas ini dalam bercampur.

"Su... Suna... Rin... Rin... " Osamu merintih linu. "... kit... sakit... "

" _Warui_... " Rintarou menciumi wajah Osamu sambil terus mengayuh dan menghujam dengan hati-hati, mencari titik nikmat sang lawan main. "Tahan sedikit..."

Rintarou menggunakan seluruh yang ia punya untuk Osamu. Matanya, bibirnya, tangannya, penisnya, hati dan pikirannya. Ia memberi cumbuan panas di dada dan leher Osamu ketika segalanya mulai lebih mudah. Si bungsu Miya dengan panik menjambaki seprai, dan Rintarou menawarkan tangannya untuk digenggam.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Sangat nikmat!

Rintarou terkejut merasakan lahar hangat muncrat ke perutnya. Osamu melemas dengan nafas putus-putus. Rintarou menghadiahkan kecupan manis di keningnya. Ia menyeka segaris saliva yang luruh di sudut bibir Osamu.

"Oi, Osamu." Bisik Rintarou. "Masih kuat?"

Osamu mengangguk singkat.

Rintarou tersenyum. Ia mencium ujung dagu Osamu. "Aku belum puas."

"Rin... " Osamu melirih samar. " _Can I ride you_?"

Rintarou menyeringai lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang kecil-kecil. " _Ride me. Fuck me. Do as you please. I'm all yours..._ "

Osamu merangkak naik, berciuman dengan Rintarou demi menaikkan gairah. Rintarou meraba, meremas dan mencubit-cubit gemas pantat padat Osamu. Ia kembali menghujam masuk. Cara Osamu melantunkan desahannya erotis bukan kepalang. Pinggulnya bergoyang cepat, memaksa Rintarou melebur lebih dalam. Pemuda itu lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari Rintarou. Osamu lumayan berat, Rintarou kewalahan balas menggenjotnya dari bawah. Osamu larut dalam gelora birahi. Ia berintim, bersanggama dan bersetubuh dengan khidmat seakan-akan Rintarou adalah orang yang paling dicintainya. Matanya sayu, keruh akan nafsu. Buir-bulir peluh menetes menuruni pelipis dan dagu, lalu mengalir jatuh ke dadanya. Bercak-bercak mani menodai perutnya, pahanya, kemaluannya. Ruam-ruam merah bekas ciuman tampak begitu indah menghiasi kulit kuning gadingnya.

Bagaimana Miya Osamu terlihat dari bawah sini adalah pemandangan yang begitu ingin ia sembah. Ia akan bertekuk lutut, ia akan bersujud, ia akan persembahkan korban, ia akan melakukan apa saja asalkan bisa berada dalam momen ini selamanya.

Suna Rintarou sudah dibuat mabuk dan tergila-gila dengan Miya Osamu sejak lama. Sejak ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kedekatan mereka adalah manifestasi dari obsesi tak sehat yang tidak ia sadari. Rintarou mencengkram kedua lutut Osamu, balas menggempur tanpa ampun hingga si lawan main kelojotan panik seperti tengah kerasukan. Puncak kenikmatan dilalui mereka berkali-kali, tetapi hasrat kian mengobar sampai Rintarou merasa dadanya terbakar.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Rintarou kehabisan nafas. Rintarou kehabisan akal. Rintarou kehabisan sadar setelahnya.

* * *

"Sam, mau pacaran?"

Miya Osamu memberi tatapan bertanya dan meremehkan, seperti seorang guru yang baru saja mendengar kalimat bodoh retoris dari muridnya.

"Jangan menatapku begitu." Rintarou menyesap rokoknya. Kabut nikotin menguar di udara.

"Kenapa 'Sam'?" Tukas Osamu.

"Kau memanggilku 'Rin' saat menunggangiku." Rintarou menyeringai jahil. "Kau memanggilku 'Rin, Rin, Rin...' terus menerus sampai gajahmu muncrat-muncrat.."

BUK!

Osamu sungguh meninju rusuk Rintarou. Pemuda bernetra giok itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hei, kalau kau sebegitu tidak suka... " Rintarou memadamkan puntung rokoknya, lalu sambung sebatang lagi. "Lupakan saja."

Osamu kembali menoleh dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Toh kita berdua mabuk. Hilang akal. Khilaf." Rintarou beranjak bangun, memungut celana dalam Osamu dan mengulurkannya pada si empunya. "Kalau kau ingin aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf. Kalau kau ingin aku musnah dari hidupmu selamanya, aku pamit dulu."

Osamu mengulurkan tangannya, meraih lengan Rintarou. "Aku mau kopi pakai _susu almond_. Lalu _bacon_ garing dan telur mata sapi. Nasi panas pakai _furikake_. Kulkasku _full stock_ , kok."

Rintarou mengerjap. "... terus? Apa berarti aku tidak dicap sebagai pemerkosa? Maksudku—"

"... aku tidak mabuk waktu itu." Osamu menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku ingat saat kau memapahku ke kamar. Lalu setelahnya, sampai saat ketika aku bangun dalam keadaan lengket, telanjang dan telungkup melindasmu."

Rintarou terkekeh. "Jadi tadi subuh kau juga ingin..."

Hening menjeda. Osamu yang awalnya berbaring miring akhirnya memilih telentang. Rintarou menghabiskan rokoknya dan mendekat, merebahkan kepalanya di dada Osamu.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku cuma mau berhubungan seks dengan orang yang kucintai?" Gumamnya.

"Karena kau naif." Jawab Rintarou.

"'Tsumu juga bilang begitu. Tapi bukan itu." Osamu membelai rambut legam Rintarou. "Aku tidak ingin menjabarkan bagaimana caranya atau rasanya. Aku tidak suka membahasnya meski dengan partnerku sendiri. Aku ingin seks yang kujalani hanyalah memori tanpa narasi, cuma berupa kenangan yang tidak perlu kuceritakan. Sama seperti menghirup udara segar pegunungan atau merasakan debur ombak dan pasir di kakimu saat kau ke pantai. Kau tidak perlu kata-kata. Semua itu ada begitu saja tanpa perlu dikisahkan."

Rintarou mengangkat kepala, menatap Osamu dengan lembut. "Kenapa?"

"Buatku, seks itu sangat privat. Kau menunjukkan siapa dirimu yang sesungguhnya saat itu. Karena itu, saat aku berhubungan seks, aku tidak ingin pura-pura. Pada partnerku, pada diriku sendiri juga."

"Tapi butuh komunikasi juga." Rintarou mencium ujung dagu Osamu. "Tidak akan ada _mutual pleasure_ kalau cuma modal insting. Tidak harus dirty talk, tapi lebih bersikap terbuka dengan apa yang kau harapkan dari pasanganmu."

Osamu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk setuju.

"Mau pacaran?" Tanya Rintarou sekali lagi.

"Kita cuma akan ganti status." Osamu menerawang. "Tolong jangan rubah sikapmu."

"Kau tidak ingin aku memanjakanmu sebagai kekasih, Sam?" Tanya Rintarou.

"Tidak usah berlagak ekstra. Karirmu sebagai _fuckboy_ sudah tamat begitu kau ajak aku pacaran, Rin. Berhentilah jadi sok romantis. Toh aku yang paling tahu betapa bajingannya kau ini." Osamu menyentil kening Osamu. "Mana sarapanku, Rin?"

"Siap, baginda Pangeran."

Rintarou beranjak bangun dan mengenakkan pakaiannya. Ia melangkah keluar kamar hendak menyiapkan sarapan, lalu tersentak karena baru saja menyadari ucapan Osamu barusan.

_'Karirmu sebagai fuckboy sudah tamat begitu kau ajak aku pacaran, Rin.'_

"Sam, kalau gitu mulai detik ini kita jadian?!" Pekik Rintarou.

"Kau mau aku berubah pikiran, hah?" Osamu membalas dengan nada tersinggung yang dibuat-buat. "Mana sarapanku? Kelanjutan hubungan kita tergantung pada seberapa enak dan seberapa cepat kau membuatnya, ya!"

"Sarapanmu akan tiba sepuluh menit lagi, Miya Osamu yang mulia pacar kesayanganku~~~"

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Motivasi terkuatku bikin oneshoot ini ya karena YANG PENTING SUNAOSA NGENTIAW!
> 
> Ehm, oke lanjut.
> 
> Canadian Tuxedo itu sebetulnya istilah gaul untuk nyebut jaket denim yang dipake barengan ama celana jeans. Kenapa judulnya begitu? Karena aku ngebayangin kayaknya Osamu bakalan ganteng paraaaah kalo pake jaket denim ama celana jeans terus sepatunya docmart putih kece gitu. Saking gantengnya ampe Suna mikir jorok dan bikin pacar orang tersepona caelaaaaah wkwkwkwkw. Canadian Tuxedo kedengerannya keren jadi kubuat aja judulnya demikian wkwkwkwkwkwkwkw.


End file.
